


Partnering Up

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Forced, Futanari, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: Without her normal source of relief around, Ruby was forced to find another way to appease her rather demanding problem. Too bad for Weiss, she was standing right in front of her.





	Partnering Up

Trudging along behind her newly gained partner, Weiss Schnee, the poor Grimm Reaper let out a series of keening whines. Her form hunched over, in what seemed to be pain, only for the sight of something within one of her stockings to twitch. Her slow walking pace keeping her combat skirt from moving too much did little to deter the wind from giving glimpses of just what caused such an issue. A pale slab of throbbing meat coming from under the cloth only to have been tucked into the thin dark fabric of the leg coverings while difficult to spot when not paid attention to, it only further drew the eyes of those who were aware of it.

Ruby Rose, a girl of slender frame and short stature, had one of the largest cocks of all of Remnant. With how the morning had gone, having woken up in the hall surrounded by slumbering hunter’s in training like herself, she had been unable to get her sister to assist her. So, for hours now she had to hold back an ever growing urge from her loins. The sheer size of her cock having proven to be a nuisance to hide before she stuffed it down her stockings only for it to drenched her leg with a near-infinite stream of precum.

It wasn’t even as if she hadn’t been relieving it! Just that morning she had found her white and pink pajama pants turned see through from the ungodly load she had fired in her sleep. If it weren’t for her semblance, she wouldn’t have had any idea of how to make it to the showers before people would notice the lake of cum that was left behind her. Her dick was just in an almost constant need to find release, a position that had found the young Rose having her much fuller figured sister helping her out with it.

But now, with her sister nowhere in sight, the lace of her makeshift cock-restraint tearing, and the delicate if easily aggravated beauty walking in front of her, all Ruby could do was send a quiet apology to the white-themed girl before she tackled her to the ground. The sound of cloth ripping apart, quickly followed by the wet smack of her self-lubed cock smacking against Weiss’s clothed ass echoed through the small area between trees where they rested.

With rushed words of apology and a forced spin of the dust-user’s body had all three feet of ruby’s mammoth dick grinding in between the snow-white skirt and pale blue panties. An application of her speed-based semblance turning the quick thrusts into a blur of battering blows that managed to tear a hole through the thin underwear. Gasps from the two rang out as the petite silver-eyed girl’s cock came to pierce the other’s virgin mound all the way into her womb. The sheer size forcing an obscene bulge to form from the Schnee’s stomach and run against the forest floor below them.

Their bodies trembling from the rapid turn of events, mouths open as gasps of air were taken in and let out, the two seemingly have forgotten the world around them by the simple act of having been connected hip to ass. At last, with only instinct leading her body, Ruby started to plunge her immense length as deep as she could, primal urges to breed screaming at her already haze filled mind. The white-haired beauty under her giving no response to the treatment, eyes rolled up into the back of her head, simply in a comatose state and of no other current use than that of a sex doll.

Mindless slaps of her pelvis against her partner’s small, soft ass rendered her bottom a shockingly red hue from the force. Whines spilling from the young huntress’s mouth built up into a piercing scream. Arms locking themselves around her new partner and legs weak, Ruby found herself losing control of her own body as she spilled a torrent of virile cum straight into the fertile womb it found residence in. Her cock finally winding down from its orgasm after two minutes of erupting left it quivering from aftershocks of pleasure. The duo of red and white collapsing down in their dirtied clothing.


End file.
